Azúcar
by LainaM
Summary: Una risa cantarina lo invadió todo, como ese agradable nuevo olor. Esa chica olía a chocolate caliente en una tarde de frío y a azúcar.


_**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes, lugares y demás pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, la trama es producto de mi mente y no saco ningún tipo de beneficio con ella.

_Regalo de navidad (adelantado) para **yandraklongbottom**, sé que no es ni la mitad de bueno de lo que te merecías que escribiera, pero de todos modos espero que te guste, preciosa 3_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Azúcar.<strong>_

El número 12 de Grimmauld Place se cernía sobre él. Oscuro, deprimente.

'Pobre Sirius' volvió a pensar.

Se adentró en la vivienda, si es que al número 12 de Grimmauld Place se le puede considerar como tal, y con cuidado de no hacer ruido para no despertar al retrato de la amable y siempre servicial Walburga Black, avanzó por el lugar hasta llegar a la cocina.

La cocina era una de las pocas estancias del lugar que ya había sido debidamente desinfectada, aun así, las paredes seguían siendo oscuras, como si remarcasen el color del corazón de los anteriores dueños, y luego estaba el olor… Ese olor a odio, a sangre, a soledad y a muerte.

Sentado en una de las sillas que habían frente a la gran, majestuosa y vieja mesa, se encontraba Sirius. Su rostro, aun con signos de Azkaban, se escondía tras un ejemplar de El Profeta.

—Buenos días, Sirius.

Sirius alzó el rostro.

—Tan silencioso como siempre Lunático.

Remus arqueó una ceja ante la mención de su apodo. Sirius rió, con esa risa gutural, una mezcla entre un gruñido de perro y un gemido de loco. ¡Cuánto habían sido y que poco eran ahora!

—¿Cuándo vendrán los Weasley?

—Arthur me dijo que llegarían hoy sobre la hora de la comida.

Sirius apartó definitivamente el periódico y se desperezó. Un suave olor a viejas glorias, sábanas húmedas, travesuras y wisky le llegó a Remus. Era un olor reconfortante. Sacudiendo la cabeza, se quitó el abrigo y buscó por la cocina la vieja y ostentosa tetera de los Black.

—¿Té, Sirius?

—Sí.

Tras verificar que hubiese suficiente agua, colocó la tetera sobre el fuego y lo encendió con un suave golpe de varita. Mientras el agua se calentaba se fijó en la cantidad de pequeñas serpientes que se dibujaban sobre la tetera y de nuevo volvió a compadecerse por Sirius, por el de antes y por el de ahora.

—Tengo ganas de que vengan los Weasley's, con tanto pelirrojo y traidor a la sangre la casa se animará seguro.

Soltó una risotada.

—Tú madre si que se va a animar.

—Ya que no he podido quitar el cuadro y quemarlo, al menos que sufra un poco.

Con un suave pitido la tetera anunció que su cometido había acabado. Preparó dos tazas con azúcar y té y las llevó a la mesa.

En silencio comenzaron a beberse el té.

—Tan dulce como siempre, Remus.

Asintió con una sonrisa triste en los labios.

—Hay cosas que nunca cambian, aunque parezca mentira.

—Pasado mañana es luna llena.

—Lo sé.

—Me gustaría poder acompañarte como cuando estábamos en Hogwarts.

Apuraron el té aun entre recuerdos, y sonrisas tristes.

—Creo que deberíam…

Un golpe seco y los chillidos de la madre de Sirius inundaron el número 12 de Grimmauld Place.

—¡Nymphadora! —exclamó Sirius antes de salir corriendo de la cocina.

Sin saber si subir a ayudar a acallar a esa vieja arpía o quedarse sentado esperando, se levantó y recogió las tazas ya vacías. En la suya, junto los posos del té se acumulaba una pequeña capa de azúcar.

Oyó como Sirius insultó a su madre y logró que se callara. Después pasos y una voz desconocida, dulce y avergonzada.

—Tengo que pedirle a Dumbledore que lo intenté quitar, quizá el pueda, creo que junto con Quejicus es el único miembro de la Orden que aún no lo ha probado.

—Quizá pueda, aunque no creo que ponga demasiado interés, hay cosas más importantes que quitar el cuadro de esa… señora.

Remus se giró en el momento exacto en el que Sirius y la desconocida entraban por el umbral de la puerta.

—Remus, digas lo que digas pienso regalarte el cuadro de mi madre por navidad.

La desconocida, una joven y guapa bruja rió. Su pelo, de un tono rosa chillón desentonaba agradablemente con el gris de la casa.

—Esta es mi prima, Remus. La conociste cuando era una niña. Nymphado…

—¡Sirius!

—Está bien, está bien, Tonks. La hija de mi única tía normal, otra de las deshonras al apellido Black.

Remus sonrió, y algo incómodo volvió a girarse para acabar de fregar las tazas.

Antes de acabar de enjuagar la última, notó un olor nuevo. Quizás…

—Hola Remus Lupin, ¿necesitas ayuda?

La voz de la chica dejaba claro lo divertida que estaba por la situación y por su gesto de mala educación.

—No es necesario… Tonks, pero gracias.

Una risa cantarina lo invadió todo, como ese agradable nuevo olor. Esa chica olía a chocolate caliente en una tarde de frío y a azúcar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aclaración<strong>: en mi mente imagino que Remus poco antes de la luna llena, y por tanto su transformación, tiene los sentido muy desarrollados y de un modo curioso, sobre todo el olfato. _

_Espero que os haya gustado. _

_Se agradecen reviews, criticas, tomates… :) _


End file.
